


Dos amantes

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Miles de historias ha vivido Gladion en su vida, y su amor se ha bifurcado en dos caminos que no piensa volver a juntar.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau/You | Elio
Kudos: 1





	Dos amantes

Los ojos de Gladion se posaron frente a dos chicos que se hallaban compartiendo arrumacos, el más alto, de piel morena y cabellera verde, abrazaba por la cintura al menor, quien portaba una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos y le besaba por toda la cara y eventualmente el cuello, provocando carcajadas en este debido a las cosquillas que se hacían presente.

El rubio sonrió, esos dos jóvenes eran aquellos a los que había confiado su amor: Elio; el menor, y Hau; el mayor.

Cuando les conoció esos dos ya eran amigos, hubo derrotado a Hau en combate con suma sencillez, y pensó que con Elio sería igual, mas sus palabras fueron silenciadas una vez el combate terminó; allí fue cuando el menor captó la atención de Gladion por primera vez.

Tuvo muchos encontronazos con ambos, a veces como rivales, y a veces como compañeros, poco a poco empezó a tenerles   
más respeto, y al final, a apreciarlos ambos como amigos, cosa que tampoco estuvo dispuesto a admitir en voz alta.

Su relación mejoró y mejoró exponencialmente, Gladion por fin sentía que había alguien que pasase lo que pasase le iba a escuchar, comprender y apoyar, pero en vez de ser una persona, eran dos. Su amistad se fue estrechando más, hasta que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su corazón latía enamorado por ambos.

Mucha gente ve rara una relación entre tres personas, creen que están condenadas al fracaso y a los celos constantes, ¡pero al demonio con eso! ¿Quién era nadie como para juzgar que Gladion amaba a sus dos chicos? Ellos eran lo mejor que le habían pasado junto a Lillie, y estaba en todo su derecho a amarlos.

Refunfuñó un poco, al estar recordando los comentarios de la gente, mantuvo los ojos cerrados por varios minutos, sin darse cuenta de quiénes se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él. Solo volvió en sí cuando sintió una figura algo más pequeña que él abrazándole y acurrucándose entre sus brazos; era Elio.

—¿Elio?—dijo con extrañeza.

—Te vi un poco sulfurado, por eso pensé que sería buena idea abrazarte—tras decir esto, el nacido en Kanto besó con suavidad la clavícula del rubio.

Gladion se sonrojó, correspondiendo el abrazo temeroso, de sus dos amores, Elio era sin duda el que más ternura le proporcionaba, el ser más mayor que él le hacía querer protegerle de todo mal —pese a que de los tres, Elio era el que mejor podía defenderse—, y sus abrazos repentinos eran un chute de serotonina que echaría mucho de menos el día en que faltasen.

Pocos segundos después, los brazos de Hau rodearon a ambos, apretujando un poco al rubio en el pecho del peliverde. De los dos, Hau era el que más le hacía reír, siempre sabía sacarle una carcajada, y el gritar «abrachito grupal» al aire hacía reír al rubio ruborizado. Hau besó la mejilla de Gladion con fuerza, demostrando así que le quería mucho; el mayor de los Æther ya lo tenía muy claro.

Hau y Elio, ambos se habían ganado su amor, los amaba a ambos por igual, y viviría toda la vida promulgando eso.


End file.
